


【大纲文】小说家X编辑

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	【大纲文】小说家X编辑

畅销小说作家中居  
小说界新星瑛士  
编辑木村

以小说为例：

瑛士闻中居声名许久，通过前辈（大概是Hiromi）认识了中居，死缠烂打想拜中居为师。  
中居一直不松口答应，但是碍于前辈的面子也就默许瑛士总来自己工作室参观学习。慢慢的也会相约一起吃饭喝酒。  
瑛士在工作室参观时认识了编辑木村，知道中居几乎所有的书都出自木村之手，心里很崇拜。但是逐渐感觉到中木之间若隐若现的距离感，又很好奇他们之间的关系。  
一次酒后瑛士又提起拜师的事情，中居（有点醉）说“明天你来我工作室”。瑛士以为他终于答应了，就很开心地付了酒钱。  
第二天瑛士早早就到了工作室，中居来得比较晚，看见瑛士啥也没说，就继续忙自己的工作。瑛士看他不理他，就以为中居生气了（气自己趁他喝醉套他话），于是就怂怂地待在一边不说话。  
等到工作室下班了，中居对他说“你跟我来，让你当两天助手试试。”然后就把瑛士带回了家。  
瑛士看见中居的硕大的书架上一排一排的官能小说有点懵，干干地说：  
“师匠原来你还有这种爱好。”  
他以为中居会恼羞成怒，赶紧巴巴地去看他的脸色。  
中居老神在在地说：“都是我写的。”  
瑛士看着那个（）的笔名彻底懵逼了。

中居说这是副业，工作室下班之后他才回家写这个。趁瑛士想锻炼写作，就给个机会给他见习一下官能小说写作。瑛士悄悄Google了一下发现他妈的这还是官能届大神，更加对中居肃然起敬，满口答应愿意当助理。  
“那个……请问助理的工作是什么？”  
中居沉思了一下，说，今天太晚了，你先把这些书拿回去看一下，后天周五你就不用来了，下周一也不用去工作室，晚上七点来这里，告诉我你看懂了什么。  
然后瑛士就背着一个旅行包的书回家了。

周一下午六点半，瑛士顶着大红脸走到中居家门前，刚下定决心敲门，一个人从里面走了出来。正是编辑木村。  
“你来这里干什么？”木村黑着脸问他。  
瑛士磕磕巴巴地说：“中居桑让我来见习。”  
木村看着瑛士背上背的是一个中居的旅行包，顿时也懂了里面装的是什么，神情有点复杂（脸又黑了几分）。瑛士想木村会不会因为觉得他死缠烂打就为了见习官能小说而看不起他，有点紧张。  
木村一脸便秘的表情说：“其实你不用…算了，没什么，好好学吧。”然后就走了。瑛士没听懂，他觉得木村是想告诉他如果想学写作不用走歪路去学官能小说，但是他看了中居写的官能小说之后发现那不仅仅是拿来DIY的工具。  
中居的文字代入感非常强，又非常具有文学气息，就连为了达成本垒才故意安排的剧情也不会有逻辑不通的情况，每个人物都被塑造成特殊的形象。看完这些书之后瑛士对中居更加崇拜了。  
进门之后，瑛士看见中居迷迷糊糊地从房间出来，有些衣衫不整，手臂上还有几道红印。当时瑛士的表情就不好了。结合刚刚木村出去时的神情，他想到中居其中一本书的剧情是“拖稿的漫画家和助手和编辑3P”，就不由自主地脑补了编辑木村对拖稿的中居做出了这样那样的事情。  
“师匠…今天没去工作室啊。”  
“哦…没去…话说你不要叫我师匠。”  
中居的声音听起来很哑，瑛士脑补一定是刚才太激烈喊哑的。  
“师匠要不要洗个澡？”瑛士想说要不要洗去那·些·东·西。  
“哦…那你坐那儿等我一下。”（洁癖）

接上  
中居家因为某些原因没有设计书房，但是有一张很大的书桌，上面堆了很多书和写作的东西，随手就让瑛士坐到一边的椅子上，然后自己去洗澡。洗完澡之后因为不用出门所以穿了一套居家服（主打宽松舒适），擦了一下头发就坐到了瑛士对面。  
“所以你看懂了什么？”中居问。  
瑛士从文学性故事性和实用性，洋洋洒洒深邃博大地分析了一通中居的作品。外加对中居的文笔和脑洞一通赞扬。  
“那你觉得我写这个是为了什么？”他又问。  
瑛士思索了一下，说中居一定是为了挑战自己，尝试不同风格。他想还有可能是为了赚钱，但是转念一想中居那么高风亮节的巨匠是不会为了金钱而妥协的。  
“就是为了钱哦。”中居说。  
瑛士看他面不改色，只当他是跑火车，就没有多问，直接要求要作为中居的助理在这里或者在工作室工作。中居拿了一叠稿纸和一支钢笔摆在他面前，说我给你两个小时，能写多少就写多少，你用你自己写作的风格写一个短篇官能小说出来。瑛士脸红了（长得白的人脸红起来就是明显），但是为了拜师就只能答应下来。  
中居看他开始写，为了不打扰他就坐到沙发那边去看书去了。（期间还从冰箱里拿了一份提前做好的炒饭出来热来吃掉了）  
瑛士就挑了自己曾经的一个脑洞来写，本来是想写一个双人偶像组合如何相识相知相恋，在聚光灯下偷偷谈恋爱但最终因为各种原因而被迫分开但是保持肉体关系的现实向故事。但是为了写成官能小说他就挑了一个片段，是其中一个人要被潜规则的时候，相方及时赶到救下那个人，又由于春药的关系两个人缠绵一夜的故事。  
他花了五分钟在脑子里把这个故事构思了一下，就下笔写了起来。但是刚写了两句话他就发现他写不下去，虽然读过中居的很多书了但是这方面的词汇量他积累得还不够，况且他一直写的是纯爱系，文风也比较幼稚写不出那种热辣香甜的官能文，最重要的是经验不足。他又花了二十分钟去回忆中居文里的片段，但理智又提醒他不能去借鉴别人文里的用词和体位，他有点心虚地扭头去看坐在沙发上背对着他的中居。（此处应有中居的背影描写）总之瑛士看着中居裸露的后颈，发尾的水珠还一直往下掉进领口，瑛士咽了咽口水赶紧转回头继续写。然后发现自己如有神助笔速飞快，小黄文在笔下噌噌噌地冒出来，两个小时过去了正好能完成这个小短篇。  
他正要去喊中居，这时候中居走去阳台接了个电话，讲了很久。瑛士偷偷去看他讲电话，发现他心情好像不是很好，还一直强忍着脾气在深呼吸，眼眶还有点湿，就以为电话那边的人肯定不是什么好人。于是中居打完电话回来的时候就看见小狼狗巴巴地站在客厅等他。  
“写完了？”瑛士看他不是很想说电话的事情，实际上他也不敢问，就赶紧拿着自己的手稿给他看。中居看了一遍有点意外，评论说用词很辣，就是故事情节有点老套，但是两个小时能写出这种水平的已经很棒了。还有一点就是生理上的问题比较严重，他应该多参考一下生理书或者朋友的经验或者自己多积累经验。  
“师匠很有经验吗？”  
“我说了不要叫我师匠。嘛~非要说的话确实有。”中居点了根烟懒懒地说，“明晚你继续过来吧。”

次日瑛士准时到中居家，发现木村也在。对方淡淡地打了个招呼就继续和中居（在饭桌上）谈工作。中居看他来也没说什么，让他按照昨天的规则再写一篇。  
饭桌离书桌比较远，瑛士听不到他们在说什么，心里就很烦躁。偶尔听到中居的笑声就感觉更烦躁了。刚开始写了个昨天脑补的拖稿的漫画家和助手和编辑3P，写了大概一页纸才突然想到中居可能会以为他在意淫什么，而因此嫌恶他，就把那一页纸揉成团丢进了纸篓。换了个设定，写起了两个竞争关系的搞笑艺人其实是地下情人的脑残设定，总之他写得很难受。  
快写完的时候，正好中居和木村谈完工作，中居把木村送到玄关又说了几句悄悄话才把人送走。回来时看见瑛士板着脸对着手稿唉声叹气，他拿过来一看脸都气歪了。  
“我昨天就说了你的情节很老套，你倒好，写了个新奇的，也太他妈新奇了，床上讲漫才是什么鬼。还有你这些床戏，没有进步也就算了，写的这是什么鬼。”  
瑛士低低头不敢吭声，中居看他难过的样子也不好再指责，就说“以后你来帮我誊写手稿吧，让你多积累一下。”  
“师匠就不怕我抄了你的文风。”  
“你这么张牙舞爪的文风，哪里那么容易被我的给覆盖。话说不要叫我师匠。”  
瑛士眉开眼笑赶紧同意，连道歉加道谢鞠了两个躬就回家了。

中居看了看纸篓，捡起里面明显不是自己扔的稿纸，展开来一看…

瑛士虽然总是缠着中居，但是姑且还是有自己的工作要做。手头上写着一本小说，自家编辑澈平也总是来催进度。瑛士主动跟他说了关于中居写官能小说的事情，并说以后晚上要留在中居家当助手，以后只能白天干正事了。澈平有点不满，因为知道如果瑛士晚上还有助手的工作，早上基本上就起不来了，下午那点时间完全不够。瑛士安慰他说，从长远来看，这件事稳赚不赔。为了他以后能写出水平更高的作品，这段“打工”时间不能省。

话说捡到稿纸的中居那边，展开纸团一看里面写着：（因为只有一张一面纸，内容不是很多，我就粗略写一下）助手回来时发现大门没有锁，心想老师也太不小心，万一小偷进屋怎么办，没成想他一进门就看见编辑先生把老师按在餐桌上的场面。他惊讶地叫出声，老师猛地弹起来，又被编辑先生按了下去加快了速度顶弄下身。“你、你怎么不锁…啊！”老师闷闷地呻吟出声，被学生看见自己被人按在餐桌上操弄的认知让他格外敏感。编辑先生笑了笑，侧过身去朝站在玄关的他勾勾手指，道：“来吧，你也想要他，对不对？”

中居看着这薄薄的一张纸直接就兴奋了起来（因为代入了自己），闭上眼想象了一下，草草地解决完自己的生理需求之后躺在沙发上腹诽瑛士小淫贼意淫到自己头上了。然后他用手机给这张稿纸拍了照，传给了自家的编辑先生。编辑先生秒回“你在暗示我什么吗？”中居笑翻在沙发上没有回复他。

从这天开始瑛士就准时来中居家报道（此处应有瑛士看到空空的废纸篓心里咯噔一声的紧张描写）。刚开始中居让他誊写一些旧文，慢慢地也让他誊写一些新文，间隔几天给他一次两小时的写作练习。  
在中居家偶尔还是能见到木村编辑，但是因为瑛士都是晚上来，所以一般就算见到，木村也是很快就走了。而且瑛士发现木村看他的眼神不像他还在工作室围观的时候那么友善了。鼓起勇气去问中居，自己是不是无意间惹木村生气了。中居说“嘛~他就长着那种脸。”

（插入补充剧情：瑛士一直死缠烂打问中居要邮件地址和电话号码，一直被拒绝）

大概过了两周，中居渐渐在瑛士面前也放开了一些，有时候就趁瑛士写字的时候在客厅放DVD（男的女的都有），美其名曰取材。瑛士红着脸去抗议，中居说“我调小声一点，你假装是我在看多拉马就好了。”“怎么可能假装得出来啊！”  
中居确实调的很小声，可以说完全让瑛士听不见客厅的动静。但是瑛士心里想着这个事情，笔下又写/抄着官能小说，一直就不能静下心来写字，就找了个借口早退了。关门时听见中居响亮的笑声，他的脸更加红了。  
这种情况持续了几天之后，瑛士正觉得自己快要免疫了的时候，中居对他发出邀请：“你要一起看吗？混血女优，应该是你喜欢的类型。”瑛士连连拒绝，中居干脆就把声音调高了几格。然后这天晚上瑛士的写作练习的剧情就变成了混血女歌手和宅男社畜的故事。  
“诶？你真的喜欢这种类型啊。”无意间中居站到了他的背后，看着他正在奋笔疾书写混血女歌手如何在床上把宅男迷得神魂颠倒。瑛士赶紧把手稿捂住不让他看。  
“遮什么遮，反正等会我都是要看到的。”  
瑛士看见中居的手上有几滴水珠，似乎是刚刚洗过手。脑海里拼命地思考，他刚才是做了什么才需要洗手。

中居给瑛士自己练习的时间越来越多，瑛士写官能小说也越来越得心应手，中居虽然嘴上不承认但是实际上非常赞赏，偶尔也会因为瑛士写的文章而兴奋。被调戏的生活又过去了两周左右，瑛士也不甘示弱，偶尔也反过去调戏中居，虽然很快就被不要脸的老渣gay再次击沉。  
“师匠也会对着我写的东西…那啥吗？”  
“那啥？”  
“嘛…就自己…嗯…像对着DVD那样”  
“会哦~就你上回写那个漫画家就挺不错。”意味深长  
“哦…”羞涩地挠挠头，然后突然脸一白，“诶——！！！”  
“你是不是一直很好奇我和木村私下的关系？”（逼近）  
“嘛…是有点…”（后退）  
“我可以告诉你。”（继续逼近）“但是你要为此付出相应的代♂价”  
（此时中居已经把瑛士逼到了角落）  
“啊！我突然想起澈平说要和我谈连载的事情我先走了师匠明天再见。”然后他就跑了。

后来澈平听了这件事情，神情严肃地叮嘱瑛士让他注意他和中居之间的距离，从各种意义上。瑛士好奇为什么，澈平说是从编辑同事那里听说的事情，虽然不能详说，但是可以肯定的是这个人不简单。“还有那个人的编辑，也不是个好惹的主儿。你还说他对你没有以前那么友善了，那你得反省一下你是做了什么让他反感的事情了。”  
瑛士想了半天，觉得可能是那次写3P的手稿被中居捡到了，又分享给了木村。虽然中居本人似乎不是很在意的样子，但是木村可能就很在意，所以才对他冷眼。他就有些害怕，毕竟惹到了编辑大神可不是什么小事。

放了两天假之后这天再次来到中居家，给他开门的居然是木村。他发现中居一直把自己关在房间里不出来，然后木村默默回到厨房把准备好的一份一份食物（比如炒饭饺子面条速食牛排等）塞进冰箱里，都是拿出来放进微波炉里叮一下就可以吃的东西。  
“诶原来冰箱里的东西都是木村桑准备的啊。”  
编辑先生瞥了他一眼点了点头没说话。等他做完这一切然后收拾好厨房，走到中居房间门口轻轻敲了敲门说了句我走了，停了几秒发现没反应他就真的走了。走前看着瑛士沉默了一下，然后主动和他交换了联系方式。他说“之后几天我就不过来了，如果有什么事情就打我的电话。”  
瑛士想中居又不是小孩子能出什么事情，打了个哈哈就把木村送出门了，木村走前还回头看了看，最终还是叹了口气走人。  
等瑛士回到客厅，中居也从房间走了出来，直接从冰箱里拿了一份（还有余温的）炒饭出来吃。瑛士担心地说要不要热一下，回答说不用。瑛士看他看起来有些难过地样子吃着饭，就想靠过去拍拍他的背，结果被他从善如流地躲了过去。  
没有得到预想中的吐槽的瑛士觉得好像真的出事了，也许是木村和中居闹了什么矛盾，不过中居还是会老老实实吃木村做的饭，应该也不是什么大事。

过了几天，木村一直没有来，中居的心情也一直不好不坏。这天瑛士又一次来到中居家时，敲门一直没人开，他又不知道中居的电话，就只好坐在门外等，一直等到八点（平时都是下午六点半到）。他想中居一向不是那种会放人鸽子的人，就想起木村的话，果断打电话给了木村。  
木村那边语气不是很好，说是他自己打个电话过去问问，就挂了瑛士的电话。过了不久又打给了瑛士，说中居的电话能打通，但是没人接，不知道是出事了还是单纯不愿意接他电话，所以就把中居的号码给了瑛士，让他打通之后给木村报个平安。  
瑛士打过去响了很久，中居接了电话，听起来有点虚弱，说是在家但是没有力气给他开门，让他今天先回去。瑛士就很生气，说你要是病死在家里可怎么办。中居想了想就告诉了他藏备用钥匙的地方（虽然很老套了但是一般是花盆或者地毯下面）。  
打开门后走进中居的房间发现他捂着肚子蜷缩在床上，问他情况，他说冰箱里的东西吃完了，没人给他做饭，外卖吃不惯，就干脆不吃了。  
瑛士发挥单身青年的各种技能给他做了点白粥，看着他嫌弃地吃下去然后喂了点药，陪他坐在沙发上看棒球，一边念叨着你这么大个人了不会照顾自己，多亏了木村编辑先生有先见之明和他互相留了联系方式，要不然他死在家里都得过几天臭味散发出去了让邻居去报警。  
中居捧着热茶不说话，沉默地看完了一场棒球赛。  
茶喝完的时候，中居突然转过头去问瑛士：  
“你要和我做爱吗？”  
“不要，师匠你这是性骚扰，我要报警了。”

后来木村编辑还是没有来，瑛士就自发地每天去早一点给中居做饭。中居虽然嘴上嫌弃但是还是会乖乖吃饭，晚上对瑛士的辅导也更上心了，会从细节上给他一些实质性的意见。  
虽然气氛很好，可是中居的脾气也逐日变差。  
瑛士虽然在官能小说方面有很大的进步，但是手头写着的要出版的小说没有什么进展。澈平又得知他最近下午还要去买菜给中居做饭，正经写作的时间更加减少，就对他表示了不满，暗示他可以从那边收心了。瑛士不以为然，反驳说师匠教他那么多东西，他这么做是应该的。澈平又说：“虽然你说你有进步了，但是那对你写出版小说有什么帮助吗？难道你要像他那样做那种‘副业’吗？”  
瑛士认定澈平是看不起官能小说才会这么说，与他不欢而散，晚上提着菜来到中居家时脸色就不是很好。饭桌上中居看着他便秘一样的脸色就很不高兴，让瑛士不要把自己的情绪带到他家来，反过来败坏他的情绪。  
瑛士心里觉得很不平衡，自己勤勤恳恳来做饭来当助手，被中居当作猴来耍（代指之前的调戏事件）也就算了，自己有点情绪还不被允许。一时冲动，瑛士就说了一些重话，比如“你就是因为这样才把木村前辈气走的吧？！”  
中居脸色一变，当时就把饭碗给摔了，把瑛士赶出了家门，瑛士也就愤愤然走掉了。  
瑛士气鼓鼓回到自己家的时候就开始反省了，想想确实是自己不对在先，自己的情绪应该自己解决好不应该给中居带去麻烦（呜呜呜小狼狗怎么这么好（？？））。而且明知道中居和木村之间发生了什么还哪壶不开提哪壶，被赶出家门也是正常的。他现在比较担心地是中居会不会因为生气就不吃他做的饭了，还有以后是不是就不能再去当助手了。  
为了解决这个问题，瑛士屁颠颠地打电话给了木村。木村那边听了他描述的今晚发生的事，觉得不是什么大事，“他就是嘴硬心软的人，又拉不下面子和你道歉，你明天来我这里拿两个便当去找他道个歉就好了。”  
“师匠会不会以为是我和你串通了。”  
“以为就以为吧，就当拜托你试探试探他是怎么想的。”  
瑛士愉快地答应了，虽然还是很好奇他们之间发生了什么，但是没有问出口。而是在挂了木村的电话之后又打给了自家编辑澈平跟他道了个歉，说自己白天态度不是很好，希望他不要介意，自己以后也会好好平衡自己的工作。澈平笑着说，你怎么学会道歉了，一点都不像你。瑛士说：“大概是不想像他们一样走到今天这个地步吧。”

隔天瑛士去木村那里拿了便当，踩着上班的时间到了工作室，但是一直也没等到人。干脆就沿着中居一般来往工作室的路线走去中居家。  
到了家门口发现中居坐在门口睡着了，浑身都是酒味。把他叫醒了拖进门一问才知道是喝醉了没力气爬进门（老梗）。瑛士给喂了点糖水和醒酒药就把他拖床上去了，自己跑去餐桌去收拾前晚留下来的剩饭剩菜和被摔碎的碗。收拾完了之后通知了一下木村。  
“前辈明明知道他只是拉不下面子道歉，为什么不主动一点。”  
“我和他不是像你们之间那么单纯。”  
“你凭什么说我和他之间就很单纯。”瑛士认真考虑起那天的“做爱邀请”有多少分的真实性。  
“该是我的就是我的，不该是我的我抢也抢不走。”  
“拿直钩来钓鱼，鱼被弯钩钓走了难道还能说鱼不该是你的么？”  
“弯钩伤鱼而直钩不伤，我选择直钩有错吗？”  
“鱼咬着弯钩心里想着直钩，挣扎得满口鲜血，这又能怪谁呢？”  
电话双方都沉默了，过了很久不知道谁先挂了电话。

中居醒来的时候，瑛士正好把带来的便当热了一下，端去他床前给他吃。他迟疑了一下还是接了过去，吃到嘴里才发现味道哪里不对。正皱着眉想吐出来骂人，瑛士板着脸说你不吃完这些以后不光是他不要给你做饭了，我也不给你做饭了。  
“谁稀罕似的。”用勺子拨弄着饭菜，表情有点难过。  
瑛士赶紧转移话题，问中居要他的家门钥匙。中居说他只有两串，另一串给人了，瑛士想要的话只能自己去找那个人要。  
瑛士说：“你们两个怎么都喜欢试探来试探去的。”  
“是吗，他也让你来试探我吗？”中居终于又开始继续吃饭了，“这么难吃的饭，也就我愿意吃了。”

（写在前面：大家还记不记得编辑先生的已婚设定，为了HE我还是要改一下）  
继续接上  
有两种走向的可能：第一种是，编辑先生准备结婚了（不能挽回型）；另一种是编辑先生准备订婚了（可以挽回型）。对象都是父母介绍认识的非同行业的一般女性，约过几次会，对方对编辑先生的条件很满意，（因为年纪相对大一点）就催着编辑先生结婚。  
之前几次吵架就是因为编辑先生要去和那位女性看电影/吃晚饭，编辑先生对着冷嘲热讽的中居感到很无力（说白了就是希望中居能站在自己这一边支持自己这样才能给自己勇气去回绝这桩婚事，但是没有得到想象中的反应，更加对自己和中居的未来没有希望）。  
（此处声明：不是渣，是原生家庭下，身不由己的无奈，意会一下）

第一种走向：编辑先生去小说家的工作室，拉他去阳台单独讲话，说“我要结婚了。”本以为中居能知道这件事大条了，就不再蹭的累了要挽回一下，没想到他很平静地说“结婚啊，好事情啊。”后来编辑先生去做了杂志编辑，不再担当小说家的书，小说家后来就写起了不怎么获奖的作品，迎合观众口味写起了类似爽文的畅销书，虽然作品畅销但是名声在圈子里就臭了，被指责对笔下的故事不负责。再后来直接关闭了工作室，在家里专心写官能小说，但是逐渐地也写不出来了，这就BE了。

第二种走向承接上次更新：

木村编辑之所以不去中居家，是因为自己那一边工作、家庭的事情都比较忙，而不是特意不去的。本来他做够了大概5天的饭放在冰箱里，就是预计自己和他的“冷战”不会超过5天，过了这5天之后他也没有想到中居就真的不吃饭了。瑛士第一次打电话给他的时候确实是有事情绊住了所以没有亲自过去，同时也在担心中居不愿意见到他，所以在瑛士第二次打电话的时候提出要做便当给他试探一下他是不是消气了。  
得到“师匠把饭吃完了”的回复之后他也算是松了一口气。想着等他忙完这一阵子的（工作上的）事情之后就和家里人摊牌，顺便也想近日把这个决定告诉中居。

中居和瑛士那边关系的进展就很快了。中居身体恢复之后就开始疯狂调戏瑛士，比如：  
“你这么勤奋，不管是做饭还是学习，真的不是为了别的什么事情吗？”  
“什么事情？”（疑惑）  
“比如和我上床啊，你真的没有这种想法吗？”  
“师匠虽然你写官能小说但是能不能别把我想得那么龌龊。”  
“哦？原来是直男吗，那——么直的那种直男？”（疯狂比划）  
“（转移话题）再说了如果我把师匠睡了，有人会生气的吧。”  
“嗯？（装傻）谁会生气？澈平吗，我早就猜到你们有@%……@￥%”（被捂嘴）  
瑛士扶额，中居“嘿嘿嘿”。

瑛士听从中居的意见也开始在网上发表官能小说了，按照他的说法先打出名声，这样才能吸引到编辑给他出实体书。没想到刚上传没两天，中居的官能小说编辑就在网上问他了。  
“这个叫‘（瑛士笔名）’的你认识吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“新人写手写成这样真不错，我打算找他聊聊。”  
“认识倒是认识，但是他刚发了两章，这么快就确定了？”（有点嫉妒，他自己是在网上发了大概两个全本才认识的这个编辑  
中居把这件事情告诉瑛士，他觉得很意外，自认水平没有中居那些出书的好，对比其他新人写手也不算特别突出，就好奇是不是文风和中居的有点相似，所以这位编辑才来问，又好奇这位编辑的身份。  
中居解释因为不是那种入流的书，所以本来没打算出本，后来也是认识了这位编辑之后架不住纠缠才答应了拿出去出本，没想到还真的卖出了好数目。但是一直没有和这位编辑见过面，也不知道现实是个什么样的人，估计还以为中居是个女的（此处应有补充中居的网名）。总之不是个网络骗子，如果瑛士想出本的话交给这位编辑也没有什么问题。  
中居就代替瑛士和这位编辑聊了一下。编辑说最近私事和主业比较忙，不是很经常到网站来追连载，所以希望瑛士写完一本之后传文档给他看，还再三保证不会坑他。  
“哇(PД`q。)·。'゜ 你对这个小孩比对我还要上心，我要吃醋了。”（此处是中居披着马甲在卖萌）  
编辑发了个摸头.gif，说有事要忙就下线了。  
（为了不陷入普通的网配文or键盘文的网友掉马套路，我会快速结束这个支线）

上回说到网络编辑，大家应该都能猜到这位网络编辑就是那位编辑先生这种老套狗血的剧情了。没猜出来我也没办法做人嘛我们直接一点。  
简单来说就是刚开始木村去中居家做饭的时候发现了中居在偷偷给网站投小黄文的秘密（此处可以插入倒叙，两个还在试探阶段的小年轻，突然其中一位发现另一位在写官能小说而且还不是特别直，不敢揭穿他只能默默dokidoki的状态）。  
因为是同业，所以木村编辑先生很快就找到了渠道给网名为マコチャン的中居出版了他写的官能小说。  
在staff名单里只有那个出版社的编辑的名字，中居就一直认为那个叫做高野五六六的人就是那个网名叫タクサン的网络编辑。  
（不要问作者这么好认的网名他怎么都没认出来，答应我，就当他蠢好吗？）  
中居也怀疑过自家编辑，但是因为两人几乎天天在粘在一起，木村基本“没有机会”折腾别的东西，所以他就打消了这个想法。  
后来两个人正是成为名义上是炮友实际上是恋人的关系之后木村也没有把这个事情告诉中居，一是因为找不到合适的时机（贸贸然掉马怕中居以为自己在恶意看笑话），二是希望中居能从二人的对话和相处模式中发现猫腻。  
（这个支线的介绍就到这里）

瑛士很开心地告诉澈平说自己副业能赚钱了。  
但是澈平好像因为他要出书却不经过自己的手，觉得有点不高兴。他就偷偷地通过编辑网络摸索到了那个叫做高野五六六的编辑。发现这其实是一个共用的“艺名”，有两个人在使用，其中一位正好是前段时间回他母校开过一次讲座的姓高野的大前辈。于是澈平就去勾搭勾搭，大前辈又是特别能说的类型，一听到澈平在做编辑就很兴奋地聊起了工作。顺便也聊起了“合伙人”认识的一个，为了追恋人，偷偷帮对方出版小黄书，的朋友。  
结合瑛士和自己说的故事，澈平秒懂。

瑛士那边开始固定地隔几天去木村家领一次便当投喂中居，平时中居也会乖乖地自己外食或者自己煮饭来吃了，皆大欢喜。  
一般到这个时候，这个人物关系比较平衡又没有什么特别大的事件发生的时候，我们就可以知道一定会有什么来打破这种平衡。  
其次我们在开头暗示了这么多中居调戏小狼狗的情节，这个设定不用真的太可惜了。

于是在两个人一起在同一张桌子上写作的时候，肯定会出现有一方起了反应的情况。为了规避和情色小说家情节重复的风险，我们假定是中居起了反应。  
但是他这种人一定要恶人先告状的，就一口咬定瑛士起了反应。他就上前去摸摸小手问你要不要我帮你解放啊，用嘴不行，我手的技术还是不错的噢～  
瑛士这时候反而有点起反应了（意会一下，一是人和人G点不同，二是他看久了小黄文习以为常不会起反应，反倒是会因为dirty talk起反应）  
虽然他说不能用嘴，但是还是不由自主地脑补了一下对方用嘴的场面。（此处有情色场面描写）  
中居看他默默脸红，玩心大起，就脸对脸贴了过去，其实没有贴上，意思就是靠的很近。

终于忙完应付实家和工作上的事情，终于鼓起勇气来道歉以及表白心意的编辑先生，用唯二的钥匙打开中居家门时，看见的就是这样的一个场面……

持续接上：

木村转身就走，瑛士迅速推开中居追上去解释（这是什么迷之瑛拓感），中居点了根烟，就着炸鸡粉喝起了酒。  
瑛士和木村解释了半天，（就当他解释清楚了吧），因为是中居先动的手，他也不好说什么。只是象征性地警告了一下，于是两个人就一起回了中居家。  
回到家看见中居悠闲地喝酒，两个人就不高兴了，说我们差点为你打起来了你却当甩手掌柜。中居装傻说哎呀你们为什么要打起来呀，和我有什么关系呀。他也半点不去理木村，光是盯着瑛士说话，把瑛士看得心里毛毛然，赶紧找了个借口跑了。  
木村是提着便当来的，就问他你饿不饿我带了炒饭，或者我下面给你吃啊，你想吃豚骨还是酱油。中居说你还来干什么，终于要和那个女人结婚了所以来给我送请柬吗。木村说不是啊。  
于是两个人很正经地坐在沙发上，木村把这段时间和家里人商量的事情一并告诉了中居。  
（大体就是说终于说服了家人，或者安排奶奶生个大病啊，病床前抓着他的手说你幸福最重要做你想做的事情最重要啊，于是家人就不再逼迫他结婚，他也和未婚妻谈了心对方很大度就和和平分手了这种狗血剧情）  
中居听得有点心虚，没想到他做了这么多努力，自己却寻死觅活（夸张手法）地给他添麻烦。但是还是嘴硬没有说心里话，就很平淡地回应“啊…这样啊”  
木村知道他是在嘴硬，也没有逼他表白，把便当留下来就要走。走前红着脸声明了一下钥匙是不会还给他的，更加不会让给别人，之后还是会每天来给他做饭。  
“虽然他（瑛士）可能没那个意思，但是我姑且还是会吃醋的。”说完这句话就走了。  
中居躺在沙发上打滚捂脸笑。  
（到这里就可以结局了（喂  
（下面开始狗血老套剧情  
中居没什么朋友（设定），这种dokidoki的东西又不好意思和小狼狗讲，于是就在line上和タクサン聊天。他就编了一个故事，说一直有工作来往的同级生兼炮友最近对他表白了，虽然在这之前有些误会但是已经解开了，然后对方也明确表示了会因为自己的助手和自己走太近而吃醋，是不是可以多利用一下助手让他吃醋再接受他的告白会比较有趣。  
编辑先生在line另一边突然感觉心很累。  
（此处应有聊天记录）  
编辑先生又说他那边“正好”最近私事忙完了，主业那边也告一段落，如果ホウラチョ（瑛士）那边确定要出本可以让他加自己的line商量一下。中居没想太多就把瑛士的line给了编辑先生。  
这边编辑和瑛士加上好友之后，瑛士立马扒了编辑先生的马甲（因为澈平的通风报信）  
“呜哇前辈简直心机居然还用马甲去勾搭师匠。”  
“你认识Goro？”  
“不是啦，那个高野桑好像是澈平的前辈，啊澈平是我家小编辑。”  
编辑先生再三叮嘱瑛士不要告诉中居。

次日中居早早就去工作室写东西去了，来得比编辑先生还要早。编辑先生去工作室之前先去了自己编辑部的办公室，碰见了瑛士和澈平。打了个招呼之后瑛士说自己在连载里填了一些情色片段，出刊之后反响很好，所以急着要去工作室感谢中居的教导。（此处有木村骄傲脸）木村就和瑛士还有刚结束工作没什么事干的澈平一起去了中居的工作室。  
中居见到这么些人瞬间涌进来皱了皱眉，没给什么好脸色，小狼狗摇着尾巴报告成果的时候也没有很开心，就脱口而出“那你的目的达到了，从今天开始你的打工就可以结束了吧。”  
瑛士刚要撒娇，被澈平拉到一边去偷偷说你是打扰到他们刚和好之后的二人世界了，澈平很礼貌地感谢了中居就拽着瑛士走了。  
木村（假惺惺）地劝他说毕竟还是个小孩，天赋也不错，你多教教他也挺好。  
“哦？你现在倒乐意我教他了？”（讽刺语气）  
“我不是那个意思，我知道你还蛮欣赏他的。”（上去捏肩）  
“你又知道了？”（享受捏肩，继续讽刺）

澈平心想终于解决一件事（指某两人冷战的事情），瑛士也不用每天愁眉苦脸还到处奔波不是去领便当就是要自己做饭，就让瑛士干脆跟中居请几天假放松一下。也给那两个人一点相处的时间，让他不要去当电灯泡。  
瑛士就提出，正好新刊反响很好，他写的比较顺利也攒了一点存稿，下个月的连载的原稿交完之后就打算去海外旅游。澈平心想你咋不等我的编辑工作做完之后邀请我去啊，交完原稿就走摆明就是不考虑我啊。  
过了几天到了交原稿的日子，澈平等了半天没有等到原稿，然后瑛士跳了出来说我买了你的机票，要不要和我一起走。  
（因为木村编辑那边怎么说也算是欠了人情，所以瑛士要求他负责他一段时间的编辑工作。不要问作者临时换编辑能不能行，作者不知道）  
于是澈平和瑛士就来到了英国。澈平一脸残念地发现明明对方才是half但是自己的英文明显更好，就只能自觉肩负了家长的工作带着瑛士到处逛。逛了一个星期，两个人走在乡下平原上，瑛士提出了自己想要在英国学习的想法。大意就是说在中居那里学习了一段时间之后发现就算是不入流的官能小说也是文学的构成中不可或缺的部分，以此为契机他觉得自己的知识量还是不足，社会阅历也不足。虽然之前写的东西拿了新人奖但是如果不继续学习的话自己所拥有的东西将会越来越没有竞争力，最后只能导致自己被淘汰。  
瑛士说之后会先回国把手头上的连载长篇写完，在学习期间他也不会中断写作，照样还会把稿件发给澈平审阅，如果澈平觉得OK就帮他发表，如果觉得不行就丢掉。总之就是表达了他对澈平的信任和依赖。澈平知道他已经决定了，特意邀请自己出来旅游只是为了通告一声而已，也没有表示自己的意见，而是问他你问过你的师匠了没有。  
瑛士自嘲了一下又说，虽然我喊他师匠但是他一直都没有把我当成学生过，而且他的意见也不能改变什么，但是我着实在他身上学到不少，告诉他了他一定要骂我小白眼狼。

中居那边，和木村基本回到了瑛士没有当助手前两人的相处模式。除了木村编辑偶尔打打直球告个白，以及打炮次数直线提升以外。中居就有点烦恼该怎么接受告白显得自己没有那么狗腿，还是不断地骚扰编辑马甲去“恋爱咨询”。  
有回在客厅和木村两个人坐在沙发上时就侧过身去给马甲的line发消息，文字带表情好几条发过去之后，意外的察觉到编辑先生的口袋里的东西疯狂震动。  
“你给自己塞了跳蛋吗？”  
编辑先生打了个含糊就过去了，但是中居先生这边就开始怀疑编辑先生有什么事情瞒着自己。结合编辑马甲那边一直没有回复消息（以前基本都是秒回），他就怀疑这是编辑先生的小号，之后就一直在试探他，比如：“你认识‘高野五六六’吗？”  
编辑先生暗道不好，就说见过几次没什么来往，中居就威逼利诱要求编辑先生把高野五六六介绍给他认识（此处应有利诱的￥#@#……@#￥%情节）。编辑先生心想如果介绍Goro给中居认识很快就会暴露的，于是火速联系了Goro让他拜托高野先生陪他演戏，高野先生欣然答应。  
这天木村和中居就约了高野先生到了一家西餐厅“面基”，经过一番审视，趁着木村去上厕所的功夫，中居就直球发问：“高野桑不是我的编辑吧？”  
高野：“哈哈，被你发现啦。”  
还没有问出实情，木村就回来（坐镇）了，高野对中居比了一个“嘘”的手势，中居秒懂。  
（正式掉马）  
之后中居还是在疯狂试探，比如当着木村的面给编辑马甲发line撩骚。刚开始木村还是习惯把那个登小号的手机放在口袋，但是后来发现震动太频繁就丢进了包包的夹层，偶尔拿出来看见中居发的（不堪入目的）撩骚文字就很吃醋，又不敢主动掉马，所以每次打炮就%￥……#%￥  
最过分的是打完炮之后中居趴在床上继续和马甲撩骚：  
“タクサン我告诉你哦，我的编辑床技超烂的，好想和タクサン来一发啊。”  
木村编辑气得发绿，上床又来了两发。  
中居估摸着要给人惹毛了，决定收网。找了一天木村把那个小号手机放进口袋的时候，疯狂给他按表情。木村满脑黑线又不敢拿出来看，中居就直接摸了上去再次质问他是不是口袋里放了跳蛋，然后手拨动了一下把手机的位置调得更加靠近大腿内侧，他另一只手还在疯狂地按表情。木村出了一身冷汗觉得有点不对劲。（果酱大佬脑洞）  
“诶——四国以捏タクサン”  
（此处有￥#……#@……#￥%@）

等两个人终于解决完所有事情，瑛士和澈平也从英国回来了，一下飞机就来拜访了中居，顺便为编辑先生的掉马表示哀悼。中居对瑛士展现了难得的好脾气，并给予鼓励，然后送了他全套的《漫画家和助手和编辑》。  
又过了几个月，瑛士结束了国内的事务就要去英国了，在羽田空港，中居和木村的见证下正式和小编辑告白，然后和三人挥别上了飞机。  
然后发动机被某人扔了小石子…（你们懂我）


End file.
